Shizuru chan in Yuriland
by Westland
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was Shizuru dreaming of at episode 4 of Mai HiME? R&R!


**Disclaimer** I don't own Mai-HiME or those two sexy beasts of Shizuru and Natsuki. I also do not own Miyuki-chan in Wonderland, though I do envy the girl a bit sometimes.

* * *

_What was Shizuru dreaming __of at episode 4 of Mai HiME?_

**SHIZURU-CHAN IN YURILAND  
**_(Beware of the light Shizuru-unwrapping)_

The feeling of someone touching her chest awoke Shizuru. It wasn't a disagreeable sensation, mind you, but she wasn't the kind of girl who would let just anyone grope her breasts. So she did the only thing that crossed her mind: she opened her eyes hopping it would be Natsuki.

However, Shizuru's eyes widened a bit at the sight of a Neko-Mikoto poking her, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"…Mikoto-chan?"

"I'm no Mikoto-chan, well-chested woman. I'm the Goddess of Groping, of the fair kingdom of Yuriland."

Shizuru blinked a few times and looked around. She was laying in a field of grass, and almost all her vision was occupied by a grown forest on her left and front.

"Ara… I think I'm not in Fuuka anymore."

"MIKOTO!!" A frantic scream for above made the both of them look up. Crossing the sky in their direction was a tunic clad Mai with golden wings.

"Mou, Mai! I'm the Goddess of Groping!"

"Hai, hai, whatever you say… just don't leave without say anything…" Suddenly Mai seemed to realize they weren't alone.

"…Mai-san?" The girl shocked her head and smiled at Shizuru.

"I'm Saint Tokiha, patron of the big-chested women…" The redhead looked at Shizuru's chest area. "Consider yourself under my protection. And thank you for taking care of Mikoto"

"She wasn't taking care of me! She just appeared from nowhere!" Mai's expression turned into a surprised one.

"A visitor? In time of war?"

"War?" Shizuru's brow arched in curiosity.

"Yes. It's been for decades now, a dispute among the main goddesses of Yuriland. And I'm afraid we're right now in the territory of one of our enemies…"

"That's completely true, Tokiha!" The three girls looked at the person that had just arrived.

"…Yuuki-san?"

"Shit!" said Mai, adopting a defensive pose, as well as Mikoto "She's the Goddess of Bondage and Other Kinky Activities!"

"Just call me Nao, please" purred the pink head "And what do we have here?" she looked at Shizuru "That girl has appeared in my territory, so she's mine" ended Nao with a tone that left little to imagination.

"We won't let you touch her, Nao!" shouted Mikoto.

"Oh, but I wasn't thinking only in touching her…"

Mikoto positioned herself between Shizuru and the Kinky Goddess, and Mai took her by the hand.

"I'll take you flying out of here" Shizuru nodded and clung to the redhead, but she shocked her head. "If I'm to take you flying, you must be only with underwear"

Shizuru arched her eyebrows lightly. "Why?"

Mai shrugged "We're perverted like this"

Shizuru looked at where Mikoto and Nao were fighting (in a very suggestive kind of way, if you ask me) and mused the situation.

_Ara… so I' being chased by a cute underclassman and about to be carried by another wearing only my underwear? _

Shizuru nodded enthusiastically and took her clothes off.

"OK! So let's go out of here!"

They started flying at low altitude, just above the forest, and the Kyoto girl saw two castles, one on the left and another one on the right.

"That" said Saint Tokiha pointing to the one at their left side "Is our castle, the Fortress of the Soft Yuri"

"And the other one?" Mai's expression darkened.

"That's the Abysm of the Hentai Yuri; you must not go there if you value your moral integrity."

Then, from the Abysm, the two girls saw something shinny flying in their direction. When it was close enough, Shizuru distinguished a blonde girl sitting on a brunette angel.

"For shoujo ai's sake! Not them!" Mai increased her speed, but it didn't help "It's Suzushiro, Goddess of Dominatrixes!"

"STOP NOW, TOKIHA!" Shizuru could now tell it was indeed Haruka, clad in a black body-fitting latex suit (scary). "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE CARRYING IN YOUR ASS? IT'S FUJINO, MASTER OF PISSING!"

"Teasing, Haruka-chan!" said her mount (now, that sounded wrong in my head).

"That's what I said, Patron of Voyeurism!"

"She's with me, and I'm taking her to our castle!"

"You shall not take her there!" With that, the Goddess of Dominatrixes grabbed Mai by her feet, making her lose balance and drop Shizuru, who fell into the forest near below. Breaking some branches in her way down, the Kyoto girl landed in a huge amount of green leaves, disposed as a bed.

Behind the trees' top, she could see Mai fighting against Haruka, and then they disappeared. She sat herself on the leaves and looked around. It seemed like someone was living in that part of the forest, judging by the rest of a fire and several hollow bottles of… mayo?

Then, she heard a growl and a husky, sexy voice from behind.

"Who are you?"

And there it was, Natsuki Kuga in all her canine suit splendour. Shizuru smirked.

"Ara… so you must be the Cheshire Puppy?"

The raven head popped a vein. "WOLF! CHESHIRE WOLF, DAMMIT!"

"Oh, but you seem more of a puppy to me…"

The Cheshire Wolf growled again. "I'll show you, insolent almost naked woman!"

With an agile jump, Natsuki throw Shizuru to the leaves' bed, with her on top of the older girl. The raven head leaned closer to the brunette, and a few dark stresses caressed Shizuru's face and neck as she whispered into her hear.

"I'm not that docile, woman"

Natsuki threw herself back, straddling Shizuru's waist with her legs, and started unzipping her wolf suit, while Shizuru found herself in the verge of a severe case of nosebleed.

With another sexy chuckle, the Cheshire Wolf hunted her prey down (not that the so called prey minded).

Soon the sound of giggling and soft moaning filled the forest, then some husky growls and someone whispered,

"Ikezu"

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

Okay, so not kill me for this, it's just that the image of Natsuki the Cheshire Puppy just came to my head, and I couldn't take it out my mind (not that I wanted to :) ). And then I thought of all of those weird names… some of them had me smiling a bit.

Anyway, I hope you liked it, or at least made you smile a bit as well. It need to be revised, as my English seems to suck a lot more lately, but I'm too tired to do it now, and tomorrow I have that big physics test…

See you all next time!

P.S: Before anyone says anything, no, I do not write lemons... I'm underage! **:p**


End file.
